


Through the Water Glass

by Yamiga



Category: Hellsing
Genre: F/M, Friendship, General, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 11:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2149614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamiga/pseuds/Yamiga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick trip to Italy gives Integra more than she expected and a different perspective on herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through the Water Glass

**Author's Note:**

> This has been my first Hellsing fic in quite some time. I apologize if there is slight OOCness. But I do hope you like it.

By now, Integra had to convince herself that not every gray haired Italian man was Enrico Maxwell because if ever that was the case, she would've stayed as far away from Italy as possible. And even if Maxwell wasn't within a hundred mile radius of her, Integra still loathed Italy. Perhaps it was the fact that the country itself was to bright, or to whimsical for her mellow taste. People were too kind, not even backing away when given an ugly look and she was quite certain that she gave a few ugly looks.

 

As of present, Integra sat in a cafe waiting for her late client. The area was small, to small for her extravagant taste. She simply needed her client to hurry so that the two of them could finish their meeting and be done with it. In her train of thought, a waiter had come by and placed a glass of water on her table. She thanked him before he walked off. Holding the glass in front of her face, she took a sip and stared off into the distance.

 

Her blue eyes suddenly made contact with bright green ones from a short distance away. At that moment, she couldn't tell if he had been looking at her because she gazed at him, or if the whole situation was the other way around. But as the rim of her glass touched her lips, she was quite certain that she had spent a vast amount of time staring at him.

 

Cowering, she placed the glass down and looked back towards her menu. She supposed she had challenged the man, as she felt those bright green eyes burning into her blazer. Perhaps he was a member of Iscariot, sent to spy on her from Maxwell. How the Archbishop ever figured out of her meeting, she didn't know. However, it would most certainly be something to look into when she got to her hotel.

 

Angrily, Integra took another sip of her glass. Her eyes , again, were captured by those bright green ones, and it didn't seem like he made an effort to look away as quickly as she did. No no, it seemed like he did the exact opposite.

 

With her lips still pressed to her glass, Integra began to observe him. He was older than her, she could tell. Sporting gray hair, nicely slicked back in a similar fashion to her fathers. It lightly brushed his collar. He wore a beige colored suit, a blue blouse with no tie. He had very soft facial features, kind and welcoming and despite the fact that she didn't want to admit it, he was quite attractive. His green eyes were piercing, almost scary. He stared at her over his book, she could tell his lips were cocked into a smile.

 

She coward again as the waiter came over, asking for her meal. He didn't speak English as well as she thought he would, but she wasn't going to get mad at that. No, her focus was still drifting towards the mysterious green eyed man, and it still seemed he focused on her.

 

Eventually, she ordered her meal. The waiter took away her menu and her water. Now, without any cover, Integra felt vulnerable. She focused on her hands folded gently in her lap for a moment before glancing back at the man's table. He had left.

 

Dismay was the first emotion that went through Integra, though she didn't quite understand why. This man was probably, like she assumed, acquainted to Maxwell. A sneaky Iscariot priest no doubt. It was better that he was out of_

 

“May I sit, ma'am?” The accented voice came from the table's side as Integra nearly jumped at the calm, soothing tone. She looked up from her seat and instantly met eyes with the green eyed man. He was just standing there, with his book tucked under one arm, and his hand on the edge of the chair, waiting to pull it out. Quite shocked, Integra quickly regained her composure.

 

“Is there a reason, sir? You seemed to be doing perfectly fine over there.” She spoke.

 

“I figured you'd say that much. So I will sit anyway.” And without her permission, he did just that. “I couldn't help but notice that you were staring at me every five seconds. I figured that we had met but upon meeting you, I see that I am wrong. You are just interested, I see.”

 

“Interested is hardly the word. I was only curious as to why you were staring at me. If anything, it made me slightly uncomfortable.” She lied, fixing her cravat.

 

“I stared at you?” He chuckled. His voice echoed through his chest causing a warm feeling to emit through Integra. All of a sudden her cheeks felt hot, perhaps he was sick and contagious. But that of course, wouldn't explain her heart speeding up, or would it? “You are wrong, ma'am, I believe you stared at me first. I will admit, I was slightly uncomfortable seeing your eyes from a distance. We obviously do not know each other that well so I could only assume that you were a thief, trying to rob me, an obsessed stalker, or an assassin.” He joked.

 

Integra found herself laughing, rather humorlessly, but it was a laugh. “I see you like to get a head of yourself.” She turned to face him, and stared into his eyes. “And if I was a stalker, thief or an assassin, pray tell, why would I spend my time following someone like you? What profession deems you so great?”

 

“I am a historian and a University Professor.” He held up his book.

 

“You have a thing for British History?”

 

“I have a thing for American history, however, it starts off as British History does it not? I would love to start from the source.” He smiled. “And how rude have I been? I have neglected to tell you my name.”

 

“Go ahead then.”

 

“I am Ricardo Nucci.” He blinked his green eyes. “May I ask your name and occupation?”

 

_Sir Integral Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, member of the British Round Table. I run an organization that deals with silencing the unspeakable foes of hell, a.k.a, vampires and other things you might find in fairy tales. Oh yes, did I mention my all time employee of the month just happens to be Count Dracula, only he has been..._ Integra decided to save him the trouble. “My name is Integra Hellsing. I am a business woman.”

 

“Interesting.” Ricardo breathed.

 

“What? Because I'm a woman in business?”

 

“No.” He replied. “Your last name is very interesting. It brings be back to Bram Stoker's Dracula.” 

 

“You've read it, I see.”

“Only a hundred times.”

 

The two chuckled again and continued their conversation. Integra learned that Ricardo was from Sicily and was poor starting out. He got a full scholarship to Oxford University, but chose to go to school in America where he majored in history. As of now, he lived on the country side of Milan. 

 

“It must be lovely there.” Integra interrupted. “Living in such a small home. I don't mean mockery by the way, I truly do envy you. I live in a giant manor, and to be honest, I sometimes get lost.” By now, she felt quite comfortable with Ricardo. She could confirm that he wasn't a member of Iscariot.

 

“I'd always dreamed of living in a manor.” He admitted. “For a poor kid like me growing up, those dreams kept me going. But now, I find comfort in my accommodation.”

 

“I'd like to visit, someday.” Integra spoke before thinking. That question had come out randomly and she had no idea why.

 

“That could perhaps be arranged tomorrow, if you would like. I could pick you up from your hotel, or even here.” Ricardo smiled. 

 

Integra took a deep breath, feeling her heart flutter once again. “That would be very nice. Perhaps you can show me your collection of books? I am quite curious about Italian history_”

 

Another man had sat down next to Integra, dressed in a suit. “Forgive me, Sir Integral, I had a conflict that I simply couldn't miss.”

 

Ricardo rose his brow at the mention of  _Sir._ Integra felt slightly ashamed. “It's fine.”

 

At that moment, the historian stood and dusted some imaginary lent from his suit. “I see I have overdone my stay. It was nice meeting you  _Sir_ Integra. I will be on my way.” 

 

He made way to turn on a heel, but Integra acted out of impulse. She grabbed his arm before he turned around.

 

“Do come back, tomorrow, around noon.” She half pleaded. “I enjoy talking to someone who shares my interests and views.”

 

Ricardo simply smiled. “That will not be a problem.” He took hold of Integra's hand and softly placed his lips down upon it before letting go. 

 

“Ciao.” He spoke before turning away and exiting the cafe.

 

Integra felt a little lighter yet at the same time, felt a little anguish. Sighing, she faced her client and hardened her expression. 

 

She'd see Ricardo tomorrow, after all there was no need to worry herself over silly things. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes Integra, you are in love. This oneshot actually stars a head AU canon I have. Integra and Ricardo get closer, they get married and end up having two sons named Theodore and Ferdinand. However, there are a lot of obstacles in their way, mainly being Integra's pride and her dislike for Protestants. And oh year, there is her organization, and Alucard. XP I do hope you all liked it, this has been the first hetero fic I have written in a very long time. I just wanted to dive back into Hellsing. I realize that at some points, Integra may've been OOC and I apologize for that.  
> So I don't own Hellsing. Kouta Hirano does!


End file.
